Πανεπιστήμια Ταϊλάνδης
Πανεπιστήμια Ταϊλάνδης Universities in Tailand thumb|250px|Τυπικό [[Ταϊλάνδη|Ταϊλανδικό Πανεπιστήμιο, Bangkok. ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων. Κατάλογος Public Universities The public universities were formerly called government universities. They still receive some support from the government, but the staff are no longer civil servants. Admission is by an annual nationwide competitive examination. * Burapha University * Chiang Mai University * Chulalongkorn University ** Sasin Graduate Institute of Business Administration * Kasetsart University * Khon Kaen University * King Mongkut's Institute of Technology Ladkrabang * King Mongkut's Institute of Technology North Bangkok ( Now change to King Mongkut's University of Technology North Bangkok ) * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi * Mae Fah Luang University * Maejo University * Mahachulalongkornrajavidyalaya University ** Mahapanya Vidayalai * Mahamakut Buddhist University * Mahasarakham University * Mahidol University * Nakhonphanom University * Naresuan University * National Institute of Development Administration (NIDA) * Pathumwan Institute of Technology * Prince of Songkla University * Princess of Naradhiwas University * Ramkhamhaeng University (open university) * Silpakorn University * Srinakharinwirot University * Sukhothai Thammathirat Open University * Suranaree University of Technology * Thaksin University * Thammasat University ** Sirindhorn International Institute of Technology (SIIT) * Ubon Ratchathani University * Walailak University Rajabhat Universities There are 41 Rajabhat Universities, which were formerly called Rajabhat Institutes, and originally formed the teachers' college system. * Chiang Rai Rajabhat University * Chiang Mai Rajabhat University * Lampang Rajabhat University * Uttaradit Rajabhat University * Kamphaeng Phet Rajabhat University * Nakhon Sawan Rajabhat University * Pibulsongkram Rajabhat University * Phetchabun Rajabhat University * Maha Sarakham Rajabhat University * Loei Rajabhat University * Sakon Nakhon Rajabhat University * Udon Thani Rajabhat University * Kalasin Rajabhat University * Nakhon Phanom Rajabhat University (Now combined to Nakhonphanom University) * Nakhon Ratchasima Rajabhat University * Buri Ram Rajabhat University * Surin Rajabhat University * Ubon Ratchathani Rajabhat University * Chaiyaphum Rajabhat University * Roiet Rajabhat University * Sisaket Rajabhat University * Rajanagarindra Rajabhat University * Thepsatri Rajabhat University * http://www.aru.ac.th/ [Si Ayutthaya Rajabhat University * Petchburiwittayalongkorn Rajabhat University * Rambhaibarni Rajabhat University * Kanchanaburi Rajabhat University * Nakhon Pathom Rajabhat University * Phetchaburi Rajabhat University * Muban Chom Bung Rajabhat University * Nakhon Si Thammarat Rajabhat University * Phuket Rajabhat University * Yala Rajabhat University * Songkhla Rajabhat University * Surat Thani Rajabhat University * Chandrakasem Rajabhat University * Dhonburi Rajabhat University * Bansomdejchaopraya Rajabhat University * http://www.pnru.ac.th/ Phranakhon Rajabhat University * Suan Dusit Rajabhat University * Suan Sunandha Rajabhat University Rajamangala University of Technology Nine universities comprise the Rajamangala University of Technology system. It was formerly called Rajamangala Institute of Technology before being elevated to university status. * [[Rajamangala University of Technology Thanyaburi] ** http://202.44.131.21/rmutteng/ Rajamangala University of Technology Thanyaburi (Khlong 6) ** Rajamangala University of Technology Thanyaburi Pathumthani Campus * http://www.rmutsb.ac.th/ Rajamangala University of Technology Suvarnabhumi ** Rajamangala University of Technology Suvarnabhumi Nonthaburi Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Suvarnabhumi Wasukri Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Suvarnabhumi Hantra Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Suvarnabhumi Suphanburi Campus * http://www.rmutk.ac.th/ Rajamangala University of Technology Krung Thep ** Rajamangala University of Technology Krung Thep Bangkok Technical Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Krung Thep Bophit Phimuk Mahamek Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Krung Thep Phra Nakhon Tai Campus * http://www.rmutr.ac.th/ Rajamangala University of Technology Rattanakosin ** Rajamangala University of Technology Rattanakosin Salaya Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Rattanakosin Bophit Phimuk Chakkrawat Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Rattanakosin Pohchang Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Rattanakosin Wangklaikangwon Campus * http://www.rmutp.ac.th [University of Technology Phra Nakhon ** Rajamangala University of Technology Phra Nakhon Thewet Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Phra Nakhon Chotiwet Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Phra Nakhon Bangkok Commerce Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Phra Nakhon Chumphonkhet Udomsak Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Phra Nakhon North Bangkok Campus * http://www.rmutto.ac.th/ Rajamangala University of Technology Tawan-ok ** Rajamangala University of Technology Tawan-ok Chakrabongse Bhuvanarth Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Tawan-ok Uthenthawai Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Tawan-ok Bangphra Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Tawan-ok Faculty of Agriculture at Bangphra ** Rajamangala University of Technology Tawan-ok Chanthaburi Campus * http://www.rmutl.ac.th/ Rajamangala University of Technology Lanna ** Rajamangala University of Technology Lanna Northern Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Lanna Chiang Rai Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Lanna Tak Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Lanna Phitsanulok Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Lanna Nan Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Lanna Lampang Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Lanna Lampang Agritural Research and Training Center * http://www.rmuti.ac.th/ Rajamangala University of Technology Isan ** Rajamangala University of Technology Isan Nakhon Ratchasima Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Isan Khon Kaen Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Isan Kalasin Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Isan Surin Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Isan Sakon Nakhon Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Isan Sakon Nakhon Agritural Research and Training Center * http://www.rmutsv.ac.th/ Rajamangala University of Technology Srivijaya ** Rajamangala University of Technology Srivijaya ** Rajamangala University of Technology Srivijaya Songkhla Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Srivijaya Nakhon Si Thammarat Campus ** Rajamangala University of Technology Srivijaya Factulty of Ariculture Nakhon Si Thammarat ** Rajamangala University of Technology Srivijaya Trang Campus Private universities * Asian Institute of Technology (AIT) These universities are not (or no longer) listed under the Commission for Higher Education's University listing. * Asian University (formerly Asian University of Science and Technology) * Assumption University (ABAC) -- The first international university in Thailand * Bangkok Suvarnabhumi College * Bangkok University * Bangkok Thonburi College * Bundit Boriharnthurakit College * Chalermkarnchana College * Chaopraya University * Chiangrai College * Christian University * College of Asian Scholars * Dhurakij Pundit University * Dusit Thani College * Eastern Asia University * Far Eastern College * Hatyai University * Huachiew Chalermprakiet University * International Buddhist College * Kasem Bundit University * Krirk University * Lampang Inter-Tech College * Lumnamping College * Mahanakorn University of Technology * Mission College * Nakhonratchasima College * Nivadhana University * North Bangkok College * North-Chiang Mai University * North Eastern Polytechnic College * North Eastern University * Pathumthani University * Payap University * Phakklang University * Phitsanulok College * Rajapark College * Rangsit University * Ratchathani University * Rattana Bundit University * Saengtham College * Saint John's University * Saint Louis College * Santapol College * Shinawatra University (SIU) **Shinawatra University School of Technology * Siam Technology College * Siam University * Sirinsiam International University * South-East Asia University * Southeast Bangkok College * Southern College of Technology * Sripatum University * Srisophon College * St Theresa Inti College * Stamford International University (http://www.stamford.edu) * Tapee College * Thai-Nichi Institute of Technology (TNI) * Thonburi College of Technology * Thongsuk College * University of the Thai Chamber of Commerce * Vongchavalitkul University * Webster University * Yala Islamic College * Yonok University Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πανεπιστήμιο *Ινδοσινική Χερσόνησος *Ταϊλάνδη Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Universities in Tailand *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *